Who We Are
by DaliaLovesDestiel
Summary: In this ordinary high school, in an ordinary town, are some extraordinary people. Canon pairings eventually. Follow these crazy teenagers and see what they get up to in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

I checked my phone. 4:00. I'm supposed to meet Alice in 15 minutes by the back of the school. I went to grab my very large hoody, but thought against it. Opting instead for a regular black zip up. I looked in the mirror. Dark skinny jeans, graphic t-shirt, and black wedges. Grabbing the blue fleece blanked I headed out the door. I lived literary five minutes from the school. I put in my head phones and blared some Green Day. Just as I was crossing the street to Forks High school my phone vibrated. I was a text from Jennifer, my friend from camp, telling me that she might come visit in the following week. After answering Jen, I got another text. It was Alice asking me where I was. I sent a quick '_Almost there, chill'_ and put my phone back. Walking down the narrow pathway leading to the back door, I spotted my little pixie. She was wearing the same jeans as me and a black yoga jacket.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to her.

"Hi." She smiled.

Alice was 5'2 with short black hair, she loved make up and bright colors. There was a reason I called her Pixie.

We walked up to the doors in silence. There wasn't a need to talk. We have known each other for so long that we already know how the conversation would go.

"So I got his hoody," she mentioned as we walked up to her locker "I'm going to wear it for the game!" She almost squealed

God, who gave the pixie sugar?

After changing her sweater, we made our way outside. It was kind of chilly for the middle of September, and I was starting to regret not grabbing that hoody. We laid my fleece blanket out on the grass in front of the bleachers outside and sat down, kicking off our shoes. After she found number 42, we settled into light conversation.

I then noticed something. Interrupting her mid sentence I point to the offending object. A big banner reading 'GO SPARTANS' in our school colors and, of course, glitter.

"God! It was bad enough seeing it first thing in the morning when I walked into school, and all day in general. This is ridiculous. Not to mention embarrassing." Alice laughed and, I had to agree. It was pathetic.

After a while, it started getting windy and my hair was in my face. I ended up stealing a hair tie from Alice's bag and tying my long locks back. Just in June, I colored my hair a bright maroon, but now it faded to a dark auburn color.

As I was finishing tying back my hair, Alice pointed out Mike Newton and some other kids trying, and failing, to unroll another _Spartans_ banner. They ripped it in four different places. Not that it mattered. The banned was awful. It was just _Spartans_ in the school colors. Nothing else, not even glitter.

After finally unrolling the pathetic banner, they carried it out in front of the team. AS the team started to run forward, Mike and the others stretched it just a bit, so that it could rip. The result was the banner ripping half a second before the players actually ran through it.

Finally, the game started. As it got close to the end of the first quarter, Alice and I unfolded the blanket and stuck out feet in between.

"Why is this game the homecoming game?" Alice asked me.

"What do you mean?" the pixie wasn't making sense again.

She rolled her brown eyes at me. "This is like the second game of the season. Why wasn't that one the homecoming game?" she asked

"Because it was the third day of school and no one would have shown up."I replied mindlessly while focusing on number Fifty Five's butt. He had a nice butt.

All of a sudden I see Mike basically making out with the mascot right behind me. They had this joking thing going on.

"Why is mike always that guy?" I wondered out loud. Alice gave me a questioning look. "Like he is not on any teams or in any clubs but he is always that guy that helps out and gets involved" I turned back to Alice.

Alice made an 'I don't know' sound and turned back to the game.

I shrugged; I guess it didn't really matter. Well, that is until He walked up right behind Alice and I and blew that stupid horn. Well I guess I know who is at the top of my shit list. I turned around to see him putting on a bright red sweatshirt. Mike was tall and lanky. Blond hair, blue eyes; he would have been attractive if not his personality.

Soon Alice and I were freezing. We were both watching to clock, which they stopped every freaking thirty seconds!

As the timer finally indicated half time, Alice and I quickly got up and rushed inside to warm up a bit. I headed to my locker to grab a pair of socks when I noticed that I also had a pair of sweat pants and some converse. Quickly grabbing those, I ran to the other hall to find Alice at her locker, she was getting socks too.

"Look what I found!" I showed Alice my stuff. "I hope I can fit these over my jeans." I said as I was pulling on the sweats. They fit, success! Sitting down on the floor, I put my converse on. Alice looked at me and shook her head. She should be used to this weirdness by now. I mean we have been friend for close to five years, and I was just getting weirder.

People always told me that I was weird, or a freak, but honestly, I just don't care. Who are they to judge? I am happy so there.

Once we got back outside, we saw that our spot was taken. Sighing, I motioned to a spot just down the field. It wasn't a bad spot; we just couldn't see the bench where all of the players were huddled from here. Covering ourselves with the blanket once again, we settled in to watch the second half of the game. Noticing Alice in her bare feet, she wore flip flops, I asked why she didn't grab her shoes when we were inside.

"Shit. I totally forgot that I had shoes in my locker!" she sighed.

"Smooth move, child. Smooth move."I shook my head turning to find number Fifty Five again.

"So, I talked to Mr. Lenox." Alice stopped to make sure number 42 got up. "He said that it's not too late. So we can go by on Monday." She informed me.

We decided to go for the debate team. We loved to argue, especially with each other, so why not get some credits for it? Well, Alice just wanted to be in the year book picture.

It was nearing the end of the game, when someone got hurt. Number 89, he was lying in the middle of the field and not moving.

"I hope he is ok." I mumbled.

"I hope they cancel the game because of this." Alice replied. Well I guess I saw that coming. She gets cranky when she is cold.

Eventually they got him to get up. He was still hurt but he could walk, this was good. Number 89, I think his name is Alex, didn't play for the rest of the game; he really messed up his back.

By the last five minutes of the game, Alice and I couldn't get any closer. We were literally cramped as close to each other as humanly possible to try and get some body heat.

As our team scored the last touchdown, Alice and I jumped up and were putting our stuff together. She was packing up all the food she brought for us and boyfriend. I wrapped the blanket around my body as we waited for the players to come. We won by two points. I'm not big on football so I have no idea whether or not that was a substantial win. They did that line thing where they all shook hands, gathered up their stuff, and started to make their way over to the audience. I told Alice I would see her tomorrow and watched her run to her boy. They are so cute together! I honestly don't know why they didn't get together earlier. I made sure that Alice made it all the way there; she had a tendency to trip, and saw a flash of that blond hair as I turned to go home. I pulled out my iPod, and stuck my ear buds in, putting it on shuffle. I pulled my blanket tighter around me as I made my way home listening to _Happiness_ by _The Fray._

The sky was a dark gray as I made my way home so, I did what any normal teenager would do; I pretended I was in a music video.

'_Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard  
Happiness was never mine to hold  
Careful child, light the fuse and get away  
'Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks'_

After rocking out to that, I got another music video inspiring song. _Case Closed_ by Little Mix. I did a little happy jump as I started singing along.

All too soon, I got home. Walking in, I greeted my dog, marshmallow. Yes I got to pick the name, no I wasn't four.

I walked in the living room. "Hey Dad!" I said.

He turned to me surprised. "I thought you were at the game?" he questioned.

"Dad, its eight." I looked at the TV. "Another Doctor who Marathon, eh?" I laughed.

Charlie tried to deny it, but I wasn't buying it. "I'm gonna do my chemistry homework!" I called waking up the stairs.

Entering my room I saw my unmade bed and the piled of clothes on the floor. I decided to clean up a bit. After that it was time to get down to homework. I really don't want to do it.

Opening my book to the first question:

_Balance the following equations…_

This is gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh. Friday morning. I turned my alarm off, rolling out of bed. I am so not into this. I grabbed my big tiger print beach towel and headed to the bathroom. Being an only child had its advantages. Rose was always complaining about having to share the bathroom with her siblings. She was always complaining about anything to do with her siblings. I guess I understand though, three sets of twins; that will drive anyone crazy. I don't know how her mom does it. She deals with seven children; they adopted the cutest little boy from Russia a few years back, not to mention a husband that acts like a child. Although, Jasper, her twin brother, didn't nearly complain as much.

Charlie had his own bathroom off the master bedroom. So I got my own space; essentially the whole second floor was mine.

Climbing into the shower I stood under the hot water for a few minutes before getting into motion. After shaving my legs I shampooed and leaving the conditioner in my hair for a while, I scrubbed my body. After washing my face, I washed off the conditioner and got out of the shower. Shit, it was cold!

Waking into my room I hung the towel on the back of my door and went into my closet. Pulling on some White lace panties and a nice white push up bra with leopard print on the sides. I looked to my clothes.

After thoroughly moisturizing, I pulled on some dark wash skinny jeans and a red Smurfs shirt. Deciding on some gray combat boots, I walked to my vanity. Covered in hair products and make up, I looked for a brush. My hair was obviously still wet, so I pulled it into a tight bun at the top of my head.

I looked to the clock to see if I had time to do anything with my face. Nope, no time. I rushed down stairs and grabbed a granola bar before changing my mind and getting an apple. I rushed to gather up my books when I noticed a note on the fridge.

_Bells,  
Working the late shift. I promised Billy a visit tomorrow. He misses you, since you haven't seen him at all since you got back. You can ask Jacob about the details at school.  
Love, Cha Dad_

Jacob Black and Billy Black were long time family friends. They lived on the reservation down in LaPush. Everything about Jacob was big. He was supper tall with dark russet skin, jet black hair, and shining brown eyes. When Jacob and I were little our dads constantly set up play dates, oddly enough they were always the day of 'the big game'. Whatever. As we got older Jacob and I started to explore the beaches of LaPush. By the time we were 14, we had already gone cliff diving and made out under the water fall. Now a day's my visits consisted of saying hi to Billy, grabbing some pizza and peacing out with Jacob to the beach.

Grabbing my books and keys I headed to school.

Usually Emmett would pick me up, but he had practice this morning.

Walking inside the school, I headed straight to my locker. Gathering my English book I rushed upstairs, late as always. Mr. Lenox understood, he was very easy going, and told me to read my book.

As I was walking to my seat I noticed Alice bouncing more than usual, giving her a look I sat down. I had just pulled out my book, when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Its official!_

_Congrats girl! Took you long enough!_

Everybody has been waiting for those two to get together for years. Up until now it was officially unofficially official. I know; I didn't come up with it.

English was uneventful. A writing assignment due Monday, nothing new. After the bell, I walked over to economy. Isn't it fun to be me? I sat down between Victoria and James, more like threw my books on the desk to stop their stupid dopy love looks.

"Hey Bella." James greeted me. Not noticing my hostility. He was too naïve.

I sighed, I can't stay mad at that face. James was tall and muscled. He had bright blue eyes and blond hair. Up until last year it was long enough to be in a pony tail; thank god he cut it, it looked so much better. "Hey guys. How are you on this sucky morning?"

They both laughed, finding my pessimism funny. People always did that, not realizing that I totally wasn't kidding. Oh well. "Did you do the reading assignment?" Victory said as I put my head on the table.

"No." I mumbled. "Ugh I can't sleep here. This desk smells of desperation and tears." I grumbled.

Lauren Malory looked over at me horrified. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Vicky. She was tall with gorgeous long curly ginger hair. She had green eyes and just the right amount of freckles. She usually went for the hipster look, but she didn't take it too far. She always looked great.

Economy sucked, as always. After that came History. Vicky and I walked James to the math block and went off to history together. Finding Emmett in the small room we made our way over and sat on either side of him.

"Hey, hot stuff," Emmett commented as I sat down. You hook up with a guy once, and he never leaves you alone. I didn't like Emmett, I was just sick of all the couples around me; I just wanted some love.

"Hey Emmett" I mumbled putting my head on the desk.

History consisted of a documentary about Franklyn D. Roosevelt, and Emmett's loud mouth commentary. Come to think of it sitting next to Emmett was a bad call. Oh well. Lunch time! I'm starving!

Walking into our stupid tiny ass cafeteria, I located my rowdy group of friends and plopped down between Jacob and Nessie. They had been dating for the past two years and they were adorable. Nessie had Reddish brown curls and beautiful green eyes. I have told Nessie multiple that if she was a dude, I would be all over that.

"Bella!"Jasper yelled. People from four different tables turned to look at us.

I rolled my eyes at my goofy friend. "Hey Jas," I shook my head.

"Hey Bella?" Jacob turned to me from his intense looking conversation with Rose. They used to hate each other to the point of throwing food at each other. The nick names they had for each other were horrid. Now that they were both models though, they got along; who knows.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him. God, he is such a goof, he and Nessie both had differently colored cat ear head bands on their heads. The shit he would do for her amused me to no end. Nessie was kind of what you would call eccentric. I used the words bat shit crazy, but to each his own I guess.

"So for this weekend I was thinking about fifteen minutes before we ditch. Billy really misses you, he hasn't seen you in months so we will give him visitation time. Charlie will no doubt want to watch the game so I think we are safe just driving over to Nessie's. Her cousin, Edward, is coming into town tonight so he will be there, and we can all hang out so that you don't feel like the third wheel." he told me all in one breath. Has he been spending time with the pixie again?

Jake and Ness never acted as cute as to make me feel uncomfortable, none of my friends did, but it was still a feeling from time to time. I think that's why Emmett and I started going out in the first place; we were both lonely.

Once Nessie heard her name she turned to listen to what was being said. Tapping me on the shoulder she informed me that "My cousin is perfect for you. I know what you're gonna say, but you have to meet him either way" I started shaking my head as to say I don't like blind dates before she put her finger to my lips. "I don't care. We are all going to the Crab Shack for dinner. You are coming and so is everyone else. No way out of it. We will kidnap you and tie you to Emmett's Jeep." When I started to protest again she took the threats to the next level. "I could also get Alice and Rose to dress you!" she stuck her finger in my face before turning to talk to Jasper. I guess I'm going.

"Well guys, it's been fun, but I have to get to chemistry" I said getting out of my seat. I realized too late that I forgot to actually grab a lunch so I decided to just go to class.

As I spoke people turned to look at the big clock on the side of the wall, and started getting up them self's. Emmett grabbed my butt and winked. I shook my head and he ran off to talk to his sister. Alice quickly sent him packing. This was her and Jasper's alone time. Emmett then ran off to talk to Rose and Nessie.

You would think that after a year of rejecting him he would understand that I wasn't into him. I'm not that kind of girl.

Chemistry resulted in boredom, a lot of notes, and a ton of homework. So, nothing new really. I sighed at last, it was the weekend. Fridays were usually party days for my group, but today we didn't have anything planned, not that I was invited to. I loved these days. I had no doubt in my mind that my friends are gonna appear at my front door at seven sharp and make me go out. I will try to get them to stay inside, and they would make me go out anyway.

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews are appreciated. If you guys want, I can post links for pictures of the outfits on my profile for the rest of the chapters. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**~DaliaLovesDestiel**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

"Determine the number of individual atoms of each element in 0.30 moles of N2O5." I mumbled, reading over my homework. "How about I determine the number of fucks I give when it comes to this homework. Oh yeah, none."

I have been home for an hour, and I'm already done with this crap.

I was pulled out of my inner monologue of my hatred for school when my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered without checking the caller ID. Anything to not do homework.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett yelled so loud, I actually had to pull my phone away from my ear. "So I was thinking that since its date night tonight, you and I could go out to Port Angeles and grab a bite to eat." Emmett continued yelling.

"Listen Em, I – " I was cut off by my phone vibrating, signaling I had a text. It was Jessica. She was always trying to get in with the group. I don't know why. Ever since I got here in the second grade she was always trying to sabotage me. I guess she was jealous because I made instant friends with the group and she never did. According to Alice, Jessica had a huge crush on Resnesmee's cousin when he lived here when they were all in pre school. A crush is usually not a big deal, but Jessica just took it too far. She was always following Nessie's cousin around and never leaving him alone. When their family moved to England in the first grade, Jessica moved on to Emmett. That's another reason she hated me. Emmett and I had a thing in the 9th grade. I didn't actually like Emmett, I was just lonely and he was always throwing himself at me. So we went out. Jessica hated me for it, and I used it to my advantage.

_The auditions are tonight! They pushed them up because of the football game on Monday. Thought I'd let you know. Everyone needs a fair chance._

As if! That bitch, who would do that? She is so dumb. Check these things before you lie to me. Next week is the way game. Do you have nothing better to do on a Friday night?

Ignoring her I went back to my conversation. "I need to talk to you. I guess you didn't understand after our last talk" I sighed, frustrated.

"Bella, listen, I got what you were trying to say but I really think that we can make this work." Emmett informed me. "Listen, how about we go to dinner? Say I'll pick you up at seven? My treat, we can go where ever you want. I have something important to tell you."

"Sure, Em. Can we go to _Johnee's_?" I asked. _Johnee's_ is my favorite place.

After hanging up with Emmett, I tried to go back to my dumb homework. It wasn't happening.

Giving up on my homework for now, I went downstairs to grab a snack. After opening up a ton of cupboards, I realized that we didn't have any food. I have been so out of it this week that I had forgotten to go shopping!

Grabbing some money from the cookie jar on the top of the fridge; I know, I know. Cheese, but it is what it is. Grabbing my bag and phone, I stuffed my wallet with the hundred dollars, and walked out to my huge, old, rusty, and noisy truck. I absolutely loved it.

The grocery store was, well, it's a grocery store in a small town where everyone knows every ones business at five in the evening.

The people in this town, in one word, were weird. Between Mrs. Cope buying enough cat food to feed every cat in every shelter in this country for the next year, and Mr. Montgomery with a cart full of maroon spray paint, I was ready to move. I heard that its really nice is Switzerland.

I was pushing my cart towards the register when I noticed Mr. Banner, my biology teacher. When I stopped to say hello, I saw that he had at least a dozen condom boxes, industrial rope, and a crap tone of fruit in his cart. I bolted before he had a chance to notice me.

In my rush to get away from my nasty teacher, I forgot to pay attention to my surroundings. I drove my cart right into Jessica's. Why me? Is this the universes way of getting me back for not being a good enough person?

"Hey Bella," She said in her nasally voice.

"Hey Jess." I deadpanned.

"So, I don't know if you got my text, but I just wanted you to know." She trailed off.

Time to mess with her small brain, "So why are you here?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"Oh well, I'm not auditioning this year. Yeah, I wanted to give everyone a fair chance."

I thought this would be a good time to piss her off. She has been sabotaging me for years, so I liked to get back at her with little things that I knew annoyed her to no end.

"Oh, well I'm not going either." I said in the most dramatic voice I could master. "Its date night, and you know I kind f promised Emmett. I am so exited we are going to my favorite restaurant. How sweet is he? I don't know, tonight feels special." I gushed.

"Oh, ok. I have to go. I'll see you at school." Well then, Bitch. I don't really care though.

When I got home I put everything away and made some pizza dough. I spread it out onto a pan and wrote Charlie a note. This is how we communicate a lot of the time; our schedules are very busy. He can finish it on his own, he is a big boy.

I ran upstairs to change before Emmett got here.

I picked out a pair of blue skinny jeans with a rip a little below the right knee, and a dark pink top with the words 'NEW YORK GIRL' written across the chest. Pairing this with some laced stiletto boots, I walked out to do my hair and makeup. I decided to just leave my hair down, and not try too hard with my makeup. Emmett and I were just hanging out, no need to get all dolled up.

After a bit of eye liner, mascara, and some blood red Chanel lip stick I was done. I heard Emmett ring the door bell as I was picking out a phone case. Deciding on a light gray one that says 'KISS ME, I'M LOCAL', I raced down stairs to get the door.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST.**

**School has taken its toll, and I have been up to my eye balls with homework and projects. I have some out takes written from other characters point of view. I can either post them as a spate story after I'm done this, or I can offer it to people who comment asking for it. Please let me know if you want either one to happened. If I end up giving people who comment the excerpts, I will probably put them into a separate story. **

**I also have sets with out fits for some of the characters on polyvore, if you are interested. Let me know so I can either post them on my profile or send you the links. **

**ALSO! please feel free to make any suggestions, or say let me know if you didn't like some thing in a chapter (let me know why) and I will take it all into consideration for the next chapter/ the rest of the story.**

**Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think**

**~Dalia**


	4. Chapter 4

As Saturday morning came around, I found myself getting more and more exited. Emmett told me more about Edward. He sounded like so much fun. He was close with every one and liked teasing Alice. According to Emmett, we were very similar. He came to visit a couple of summers ago, when I was visiting René in Arizona. He was moving here to finish his last two years of high school before going to school in New York. I got up bright and early that morning, and got ready. Charlie and I were driving over to Billy's for a visit, before Jacob and I went to Nessie's place. Everyone was supposed to meet us there. After showering, I pulled my long hair into a tight bun, and picked out some shorts with a white knit sweater. I made sure to pick out a case that fitted my mood. It was a One Direction song quote in white writing on a black back ground. God, I love Niall. Nessie and I had this thing with iPhone cases. I don't know why, but it was the one thing we bonded over. We were the most distant in the beginning, because she felt like I was replacing her cousin, until middle school where we found this love.

I decided to go with some suede booties; Jacob and I tended to like climbing the rocks, I knew we were gonna have time to kill, because Nessie never wakes up early. I grabbed the issue of British Vogue Nessie lent me, and a pair of aviators.

When I came downstairs, Charlie was at the table eating cereal. I shook my head at my father. He was still eating lucky charms cereal. Oh well, we all have our childish things.

"Morning dad!" I kissed his check.

"Ready?" He smiled.

"Yup," I said grabbing a banana "do you think we can take my truck? It's a bit weird driving around in a cop car."

"Sure" he got up to rinse out his bowl.

Somehow, Charlie always ended up driving, so I didn't even protest this time. I took the time to look over the magazine again. After I finished that I decided to play some games on my phone. It was a long drive. By the time we got there, my hair was already dry. I jumped out of the car and ran to meet Billy at the front door.

After the greetings, we all went inside where I saw the TV already on. No sight of Jacob.

"Excuse me. I am gonna go wake up the Wolf." I informed the adults before walking down the hall to Jacob's room.

We came up with the nick names when we were really young. Jacob was Wolf and I was Chimpanzee. Charlie and Billy thought they were adorable, and started calling us that. It stuck.

When I walked in, I saw Jacob sprawled out on his bed in the corner of the room right under the window. Across from the bed was the closet. The walls were covered in posters that Jake has accumulated over ten years.

Payback time. I remembered all the times he woke me up early, or sat on me. I jumped on top of him laughing. He groaned. I giggled.

"God fuck, Bella!" He grumbled opening his eyes.

"Rise and shine. Get dressed and come out the game is going to start soon, so I need company." I told him before getting off and walking out of the room.

"So, Billy. Tell me about your life" I plopped on the couch. I could hear the shower turn on. Good boy, Jakey. Good boy.

After about ten minutes, Jake came out in some jeans and a black T-shirt. Heading straight to the fridge, he greeted Charlie. Jake pulled out a slice of pepperoni pizza and ate it, he didn't even worm it up. Gross.

After 'Mum and Dad' settled in to watch the game, Jake and I bolted. I pulled my hair out of its confines and stuck my aviators over my eyes. Mum and Dad is what Jake and I called our fathers behind their backs. We both grew up without a mother, Jacobs dying of cancer when we were eight, and mine never really being there.

"Bella, it's the end of September in Forks. You don't need the sun glasses. You look like an Asshole." Jacob informed me.

"Gee, thanks Jake." I mumbled as I pulled the sunglasses to the top of my head.

"You know I'm always here for you." The cheeky bastard. "Where do you want to go?"

"Up on the cliff" I said. I noticed Jake roll his eyes. "Hey, you knew that that was gonna be the answer. If you didn't want to go, you shouldn't have asked me." I informed him before stomping off.

Jacob and I have been friends for so long that we knew each others ins and outs. He knew what to say to get to me. In an hour we managed to climb to the top of my favorite cliff, fight, wrestle, and I shoved Jake off the cliff.

When I met him at the beach he was all smiles. I guess he thought it was worth it.

"Shit, that was cold!" Jacob exclaimed when we got out of the water.

"You got yourself into it." I laughed and started walking back to Billy's.

When we got there, Jacob sat on a bench he had built a couple of years back and waited for me to get him cloths. This has happened so many times that Billy and Charlie didn't say anything when they saw me come out of Jake's room with a pile of cloths. I knew he was going to be cold for a while after this, so I grabbed him a gray sweater along with his white shirt and jeans.

After he changed, we jumped in the car and headed to Nessie's place. We talked and teased each other nonstop, but I loved this guy. It took us forever to convince everyone that we weren't dating. In the end, Nessie fixed the problem for us.

When we got to Nessie's, Emmett was already there. The goof, I'm not surprised. We sat around the TV talking, until everyone else showed up.

They were all telling me stories of Edward, when Alice asked "Speaking of, where's Edward?"

"Oh he is showering or something. He should be down soon" Nessie mindlessly answered. she was flipping through the magazine I brought.

"Edward is right here," I heard a smooth, velvety voice say.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. She ran up to hug the most attractive man I have ever seen. "How long has it been?" he looked up at me exited. She hasn't grown a centimeter.

"A while," I laughed as Alice squealed again..

After Alice calmed down, Edward moved to the couches and greeted everyone. He had copper head that stood messily on his head. I had one word for it. Sex hair. Edward had emerald green eyes, and the best body I have seen.

Oh my god! He was looking straight at me. Should I say something?

"HI, my name is Edward" He stuck my hand out.

"Bella" I'm sure I blushed. I had an overwhelming urge to hug him.

Why did I just do that what an idiot! I pulled back to apologize but he was smiling.

I have a feeling that we were gonna be great friends.

* * *

**This is my gift to you, for forgetting to post. I will try to post about once or twice every weekend, but I make no promises. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**I will not post Bella's date with Emmett but it will be an out take from Emmett's Point of View.**

**~Dalia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! I am so, so, sorry. I cut my finger really bad. I took my nail almost clean off. I still cringe thinking about it. Not to mention the school load (SO MUCH HOME WORK)I was not able to type, which is why I haven't updated. Its still pretty bad, but its getting better, which is why you have this right now. t took me forever to get this out but, here it is.**

**Ill try to get the next one out to you ASAP. I'm already half way done so, it shouldn't take to long. Maybe by the end of the week. I make no promises.**

* * *

"So, Bella, I have heard a lot about you. Loch Ness hasn't stopped talking about you since I got here." Edward smiled, I loved that smile already. Oh and that accent! I guess living Britain for close to eight years, gets you an accent. I' m not complaining.

"I wish I could say the same, the only thing Nessie here has been talking about is kittens." I informed him, shaking my head.

Edward turned to his cousin. "You weren't kidding."

Nessie Just shook her head before turning to her magazine.

Alice Laughed, "You have met your match Eddo."

What did I say?

Emmett boomed out a laugh. "Poor little Belie is confused." He and Rosalie looked comfy on the couch. Someone moves fast.

"Well Bella, usually Edward is the one to make the sarcastic comments; he's also the one to pick on Emmett, and to pull the best pranks. You guys are perfect for each other." Jasper piped up.

I thought about this. Everybody was looking at me expectantly. "So, you are saying that Edward's pranks are better than mine?" I asked everyone.

Alice and Nessie sighed, Jasper smiled a little and shook his head, and Emmett just boomed out a laugh, while Edward looked surprised.

Nessie and Edward seemed to be having a silent conversation. I guess when you're super close to someone you know what they are thinking. I tend to do that with Jacob, we have known each other for so long that we don't even need to look at each other to know things.

I turned to Jacob and let the two of them have their conversation.

"Do you know what their problem is?" I whispered to Jacob. He looked like he was in pain. "What?"

"Nessie told me not to say anything, and I can't lie to you. Please don't make me choose between my girlfriend and my best friend. Please Bella? Just drop it."He begged me.

I guess I'm dropping it for now. I'll get out of Nessie eventually. I was pulled out of my thoughts buy Nessie throwing her magazine at Edward.

"Well, since my cousin is stupid, we can leave now." She announced before walking out of the room. We rode in the jeep because it was the only car to fit all eight of us.

It actually didn't.

Edward and I were squished super close together in the back. Emmett was in the front seat with jasper and they were babbling about girl stuff. Nessie and Jacob were having a moment, while Alice and Rose were talking about their next shopping trip. God, I hope they didn't make me go with them. I love them and they taste in clothes, I just can't handle their shopping trips. They were too intense. I would much prefer to shop with Nessie. She is much more laid back.

"So, Edward. I was thinking. They said you were a decent pranker." I turned to the gorgeous guy sitting way too close to me.

He nodded, confused.

"They way I see it I have two options; I could either prank you and claim the title of ruler of all pranks or," He looked thought full, "Or we could team up and take down a common enemy. Emmett McCarthy"

I just knew he was in. Maybe it was the look in his eyes. Maybe it was the smirk on his face. Who knows? All I knew is that I have found a new friend.

We plotted schemes the whole ride to the crab shack. When we pulled up, Emmett had already turned off the jeep and jumped out before we even had our seat belts off.

"Hurry, hurry!" Emmett urged. I guess we weren't moving fast enough for the human garborator. He literally eats everything. One time I turned from him for a second to look at breakfast cereals, Emmett had decided to take a bite out of those soft Asian noodles. Plastic and everything. They weren't pre-cooked.

I looked over at Edward and he had a glint in his eye and an evil smile on his face. A smile, I'm sure that mirrored mine. We started moving extremely slowly. Emmett was having none of that. He picked up Edward bridal style and carried him into the restaurant. It was the funniest thing that I have ever seen. We all followed them into the restaurant. Eric was working the maître Dee stand and looked like he was about to pee himself. He was a nerdy sophomore, who pissed Emmett off last year. He still looks terrified every time Emmett in near him. Emmett refuses to tell us what either of them did. Emmett still called him freshman.

"Ta- table for two?" Eric's voice quivered.

Not letting Edward down, Emmett looked at Eric.

I was surprised when Edward was the one to say something. "Do you really think that I would go for this oaf?"

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed, offended.

Edward just slapped him on the back of the head. "Put me down dumbass." Emmett let him down. He turned to Eric. "Table for eight. Although, if you only have seven, that perfectly fine." He looked pointedly at Emmett.

"I am not that bad!" Emmett said but followed us all to the table. One we sat down at the table he turned to Eric, who was handing him his menu and said, "Freshman, would you date me?"

Eric looked like he was gonna pee himself, again."What?"

"Would you date me?" Emmett asked again, not letting up.

"Umm, I – I don't, umm" He stumbled over his words.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, stop it."

Emmett turned to me and pouted. "Fine, fine." He turned to dismiss Eric, but he was one.

Jasper was sitting next to me, and next to him was Alice. Edward was on the other side of me. Across from me was Jacob, and across Edward was Nessie. Next to them were Emmett and Rose.

I picked up my menu when none other than Jessica Stanly. Her skirt was super short, her top beraly notice her. She pulled up a chair next to him and put her hand on his chest.

Surprised, Edward looked up and physically cringed when he saw her makeup covered face. I could see the line between all of the makeup on her face and her bare neck. I t looked like a ruler was used to draw the line. Looks like Edward recognized her because he turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Edward Cullen! When did you get here? It had been so long how are you?" She whispered.

Was that supposed to be sexy? Because I wanted to throw up. Looks like Edward shared the sentiment.

"I umm came here to finish school, before going to university." He actually gaged. I could kiss him right now.

Jessica didn't see it. She is so thick!

"Well, I think we should hang out sometime. You know, catch up." She actually put her hand on his knee and tried to rub his thigh. I was about to say something when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Alice.

_I saw her in the caf. There is no way she would be here by coincidence. She was listening to our conversations! Please feel free to kill her._

Alice could be an overprotective, crazy little pixie, when it came to the people she loved.

I turned to the _Slut Bot. _It was Emmett's idea. She was leaving now. She winked at Edward. He cringed again.

Emmett boomed out a laugh." Still popular with the ladies, I see" He commented.

Edward scowled. "She was just rubbing my thigh." He insisted.

"She was trying to rub more than just your thigh." I blurted out. Oops.

Every one turned to look at me. Rose and Edward looked shocked. Jacob looked uninterested, Emmett looked proud, and the girls, well they didn't look happy. That's when Edward started to laugh.

Soon enough we were all laughing. "Damn girl," Edward fist bumped me when he could catch his breath.

After we all calmed down, Jacob called over the waitress and ordered some bread sticks. While I thought that this place was cheesy as hell, with crabs and fish all over the walls, the bread sticks were addictive. Always have, always will be.

"When we were little, she would chase him all over the playground" Rose informed me. She and Edward were really close as kids, and when things got bad after Royce, she moved to England to live with Edward and his parents. She came back just last year. I was informed that she was part of the reason he moved back here.

"Yeah!" Nessie threw a breadstick at Emmett. I didn't feel the need to ask. He must have been doing something idiotic. "She has a cousin that went to Green Academy. That's Edward and Rose's old school, by the way." Nessie looked like she was about to stir the shit pot. "She got her to stalk Edward for 3 years. When Rose moved there with Edward, she would constantly send her messages asking to talk to Edward."

Edward just shook his head. "She was not that bad." He told his cousin.

"Edward, she was trying to scale the house at 2 in the morning! My parents caught her last night. I still don't know how she knew you were beck. She was trying to get into your room in the middle of the night." She emphasized every word as if to make things clearer for Edward. "Doesn't that creep you out? Even a little?"

"I guess she is missing some of her marbles" He agreed

"Dude! Admit it. That chick is bonkers! Bat shit crazy." Emmett threw a breadstick at Edward. Edward ducked at the right moment and the bread completely missed him.

"Don't bother" Nessie sighed. "He is all British now. He doesn't say things like that. He respects women, might as well shove that breadstick up his ass."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked her. "Personally I think It's nice that he respects people" I turned to Edward and whispered "I think we found a new common enemy."

He smiled. The smile was just a bit crooked, and made me melt in my seat.

* * *

**Feel free to review! Haha**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Dalia**


End file.
